Leakage of invisible toxic gases, such as methane, carbon monoxide, and ammonia, pose a threat in the workplace. State-of-the-art devices designed for gas leak detection are expensive and do not display spatial distribution of gas concentration. In response to NIH concerns for human safety and health in the workplace, Physical Optics Corporation proposes to develop a Differential Infrared Imaging Spectroscopic Camera (DIISC). The DIISC will incorporate an acousto-optic tunable filter, a modern infrared viewing system, and advanced computer software for image/data processing. Combining these advanced technologies will result in a mobile, highly sensitive tool for fast, precise, and reliable visualization of hazardous gas leakage. This system will reduce the time required to repair leaking gas pipes. The DIISC will be tested with visualization of methane leakage. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed differential infrared imaging spectroscopic camera will be widely applicable to government departments and environmental management companies performing gas leakage monitoring in the workplace.